Hedone Agape
40px|right|link=:Category:Royals|Royal |image=file:Hedone Agape Final.png |caption= |story=Eros and Psyche |role=Princess Psyche |powerfulqualities=Brave, Helpful, Friendly |age=15 |alignment= |roommate=Lyosha Hyacinth |heartsdesire="All I want is to help others find the love they deserve, just like my father!" |magictouch="Well my beauty is captivating, what's more magical is my ability to create romance from nothing! Don't tell anyone, but there's no magical powers here, just some insanely good matchmaking skills!" |romancestatus="I'm far too busy helping others find their true loves to worry about my own! Besides, it's not like others will fall in love with me anyways, all they do is admire me from afar..." |cursesmoment="I may get myself in over my head sometimes when I'm playing matchmaker. Unlike my father, I have no real powers, so I try to rely solely on finding suitable matches for my friends, and sometimes things go horribly wrong!" |favsubject=“Princess Design. I love designing my own clothes and learning new techniques for makeup! I never learned a lot of this as a little girl, so this is a great way for me to catch up!” |leastfavsubject=“Damsel in Distressing. I can’t be the only one destined to save my love, am I?” |bffea="Lyosha Hyacinth has been the most amazing friend a girl could ever ask for! I know no matter where our stories take us, we're destined to be together until the end!" }} Kind, energetic, and always swooning about romance, Hedone was certainly dealt the right hand in terms of her story. Perfectly imperfect, she always strives to help others find the love she so desperately craves herself! She's wallpacapaca's 13th character on the Portal, and the host of the Heartstruck Spring collaboration! Biography Personality While it might be the Eros in her talking, Hedone is always up for helping her friends, and anyone really, find love! While she can act the demure princess everyone expects of her, she's also spunky and energetic, inserting herself into anything related to the topic of romance at a heartbeat. In fact, she's well known around the school for her ability to create perfect couples with absolutely no magic. Oh, that's right, she's still a mortal. Despite being the daughter of two gods, her story dictates she's mortal until she finds her Eros and two get married in all the grandeur a godly wedding brings with. As a result, she hasn't inherited any magical powers, well yet at least. That doesn't stop her though, as she's still as extroverted as ever, despite the fact others tend to admire her from afar. However, she does fall short on some expectations. Being transgender, she never really learned a lot of ladylike behavior as a child, and it seriously brings down her morale every time she's reminded of this. She has a lot of worries about how this might affect her future as well. While she doesn't believe her adoptive sister, CA Cupid, is her destined love, a part of her worries that whomever she is meant to be with won't accept her. She tries her best to conceal the truth, yet it's hard to hide the broad shoulders and flat chest at times. All she wants is to be comfortable in her own skin, but that may prove to be harder done than said. Appearance Tall and muscular, it's easy to see why Hedone does not like her body much. Not only has she inherited her father's rather "Adonis-like" body, as she likes to call it, no matter what she does she can't ever really hide the truth. If there's one thing she can say she likes about herself though, it has to be the hair. Growing it out made her feel so happy, and the pink colour just makes her feel all bubbly and happy inside. To some at Ever After High, her style might seem a bit dated. She had a very sheltered life up on Olympus, so sheltered in fact that she never even met her sister from the monster world until she came through the mirror to Ever After, and it shows. She loves Grecian robes and simple accouterments, though since coming to school she's developed a love for all things fashion! Perhaps one day she'll update her wardrobe, but until then she'll have fun styling her friends! Fairy tale – Eros and Psyche The Story from 's Point of View Hedone is more than stoked to take on her mother's tale of dashing romance and adventure, minus the whole temporarily dying from a box of lies thing. In fact, she's tried her best to model her entire life after her mother's, even going so far as to reject the advances of any who actually muster up the courage to talk to her. Well, aside from the fact she's terrified she's going to be rejected by her destined love. It's hard being over six feet tall and still loving to wear high heels and platforms, as well as having the type of body you know is going to crush anyone you try to hug. Yeah, she's not quite the most comfortable with herself yet, but she knows that one day she'll be shot by Eros's arrow, and so will her love! History Ever since she was little, Hedone knew she was different from the other kids growing up on Mt. Olympus. She was mortal, and they were gods, and the feeling of inferiority continued to grow within her. It also didn't help that she also did not feel like the boy she was born as. Compared to all the other kids, Hedone preferred to stay inside and play with dolls and fake makeup as opposed to going on hunts and adventures. She was content staying to herself. In fact, she only really had one friend growing up, Lyosha Hyacinth, the son of Hyacinthus the only other mortal around, and he was only on the mount because Apollo felt responsible for the poor boy's father's death. As a result of this, it's easy to see that Hedone was quite shy when she first arrived at Ever After High. She has never left her home, and it was the first time she was ever really able to show who she truly was. Luckily, she had her best friend at her side, and after just a few weeks she became the Hedone we all know today, bright and cheerful, and always ready to help others find true romance! Relationships Family Princess Psyche :Hedone absolutely adores her mother. As a steadfast Royal, her mother is also one of her biggest idols, and one days she wants to be just as brave as her. After all, she was the one to save Eros, wasn't she? :Ever since coming out to her mother as trans, the two have bonded even more over a shared love of fashion and makeup. Needless to say, the two are extremely close, and Hedone wouldn't trade away their love for anything! Eros, the God of Love :While Hedone loves her father, she must say she doesn't know him all that well, as he spends most time in the Monster World looking after her sister,C.A Cupid, who she also does not know well. That said, when they are together, it's as if no time has passed at all and they remain close to this day! Friends Lyosha Hyacinth :Being the one of the only other non godly children around on Olympus, it's very easy to see why Hedone and Lyosha became close friends. When the two of them are together, nothing can get in their way. Constant reminders you're a six foot tall heavily muscular transwoman? Did you hear something? Always being told you're gonna get killed by your true love? Never heard of her! :They've been best friends since they were little, and nothing is going to get in their way from this point onward! Artemas Ocean :Well, they're more like friendly acquaintances than friends if we're to be completely honest. Really their relationship started when this wayward scientist asked the love expert for help seducing his roommate, but the two have grown a deeper understanding of each other since. Being friends with one rebellious greek pretty boy destined for death has prepared Hedone for Artemas in a way, though he is still very different than Lyosha. :Now, well, they stay friends because Hedone has just absolutely got to know the details of everyone's romances, and Artemas's is no different! Ophelia Northwind :Do you like fashion? And being better than everyone else? Then you might be just the right person to join the crazy duo of Hedone and Ophelia! Not only do they rule the school with their fashion and makeup tips, they also love to help their friends be the best versions of themselves they can be. You could call them the school's beauty gurus, as they run a popular video series on the MirrorNet where they give their best friends forever after amazing transformations! Romance Current Status :Hedone is just waiting to find her Eros, though that doesn't mean she's not open to finding love right now! Enemies Current Status :The only people Hedone could ever hate are people who don't believe in true love! Pet Chryssa :Chryssa is Hedone's adorable Chimera pup. While some think she's a freak of nature, Hedone is absolutely in love with her, and the two are definitely going to be best friends forever! Gallery File:Heartstruck spring hedone.png|Hedone is Totally Heartstruck for Spring Unsprung! Notes * Hedone is the host of the Mirror Portal's official Mystery Ship collaboration, Heartstruck Spring * While she is trans, she hasn't undergone any kind of hormone therapy or surgery simply because she has a horrible fear of hospitals! What? She grew up sheltered on Olympus, she's more used to godly magic healing than any kind of science! Category:Wallpacapaca Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Mythology Category:Hosts Category:Nonbinary Category:Eros and Psyche